


Blossom Garden

by lacea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of costumes, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, From both reader and G!Sans pov, Gaster!Sans is cheeky, Happy Ending...?, I have no idea how to add tags, May have smuts, More tags to be edited in later, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gorgeous af, Romance, reader is female, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacea/pseuds/lacea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As humble as you wish to sound, you had a figure that many sought after, curves and slim, long legs completes your model-like body. Your uniquely unnatural features further attracted many to take your hand only to turn them down. </p>
<p>  It’s been 2 years since monsters broke out from the underground, mixing with the already present humans living above. Or rather, trying to mix with. There were some that took their presence well while others held strong hatred against them. You on the other hand, felt that they have the rights to walk alongside the human kind. Working as a florist, it seemed that even the flowers enjoyed their peaceful presence. Life was smooth sailing until you met a certain skeleton that added spice to the calm waves…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos! I am Lacea owo ~ 
> 
> This is my first fanfic which was inspired by many others that I have read on this site. While writing this I can better understand the difficulties they faced as they write a chapter so thank you so much for your hardwork!
> 
> My intention for this fic is slow romance so do expect quite a lot of fillers in within the main plot! There will be alot of POV changes between the reader and G!Sans to show the relationship from both parties. All the fwuffs and angst is coming your way so be prepared 8'D ... I am also considering a lot of different costume designs and scenes for the reader so hopefully i will be able to provide lots of pictures as well~ 
> 
> I cannot be sure if i can update quickly since i'm currently on my internship but i will try my best! ; u ;; Nonetheless do enjoy!

  The chimes of your alarms alerts you of a new day. Rubbing your eyes tiredly, you snuggled a little longer under the soft, silk covers before finally rolling out of bed. Literally. You landed on the cool carpet with a soft thud, stretching your arms backwards with your back arched like a feline and feeling your back pop back into place. Feeling satisfied, you hopped up on your feet and began your usual morning routine.

 

  You headed to the window and drew back the velvet coloured curtains, allowing streams of the morning light to brighten your darkened room. Your pale skin was bathed with the Sun’s warmth as you opened the windows. Taking a deep breath, you took in the mixture of floral scent that decorated the exterior of your room. “Morning my lovelies,” you hummed a tune as you took a small watering can from a basket beside your flower babies and showered their vibrant petals. The water droplets glistered in the sunlight, showing off a beautiful display of colours.

 

  “You guys never fail to put a smile on my face, “you sighed with a smile, turning towards the bathroom.

 

  Checking your phone on the way, you let out a groan as messages from some modelling agencies filled your inbox. “Why did I have to accept Kelly’s pleads back then… urgg…” Sighing as you remembered your close friend, Kelly, begging you to help out at her modelling agency when one of her models fell ill. Being a wimp, you helped out only to be spammed with emails to call you back and gifts ranging from smutty clothes and other random gifts from anonymous people. You brushed through your weirdly natural peach coloured hair, looking into the mirror, a pair of heterochromia eyes stared back. You were born with features that no one would probably see a human have.  First, your eyes were different, left being lavender purple while your right, a crystal shade of turquoise. Next, your hair had a very unique pearl-ish colour, like the colour of ripe peaches. Lastly, though not uncommon, you had a pale skin that no amount of tan can darken. As humble as you wish to sound, you had a figure that many sought after, curves and slim, long legs completed your model-like body. Throughout your years of education, many have asked you out only to be turned down. It wasn’t that they were not ‘up-to-your-standard’ (Do I even have standards?), but since you were at the age of 7, you could, in a way, see what other people think of you as. It’s not like mind reading but when someone approaches you, there was this feeling or colour that you can ‘see’. Through experience and meeting different people, you have come to be able to interpret these ‘feelings’ and ‘colours’. Lust, Anger, Envy, Fame, Pride. Thoughts and feelings of people that you know too will from people you have come to meet.

 

**_When will I finally ‘see’ love?_**

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you finished washing up and changed into a set of comfortable sportswear. Slipping on your sports bra with matching undergarments, a loose, grey tank top and a black shorts, you stuffed a clean set of clothes into a bag pack and headed downstairs.

 

  “Morning mum! “Greeting as you see your mother in the kitchen.

 

  “Good morning sweetheart,” she chimed as she turn around to lay a kiss on your cheeks. “Did you sleep well?”

 

  “Never been better!” Returning the kisses.

 

  Your mother was (and still is) the most wonderful person you ever knew. You lost your father at a very young age and never had any memory of him. The lack of photographs didn’t make it any easier to remember. Even so, you never felt like you lacked any parental love as she easily filled the gap in place of your father, showering you with all the attention you needed. As your mother was from a rather prestige family, money was never an issue even when raising a child as a single parent. However underneath that bright smile she always wore, you notice that she hides her pain and sufferings.  Her health was also on the decline, having frequent headaches and falling sick easily. Hence, you decided to move with her, away from the crowded and bustling town, to another that was relatively more peaceful and quieter.

 

  “Can you bring back some roses when you come back? I thought of an arrangement that could probably fill that spot.” Your mum asked, pointing towards the empty, woodgrain table top by the side of the stairs. “No prob mum! You could probably… _Rose_ that spot from the dead!” Giggling as you put on your jogging shoes. She put her hands on her forehead and shook her head in defeat, unable to hide a wide grin and soft laughter that escaped her. You pecked her cheeks again and picked up your bag pack while leaving the front door. It was always a habit of yours to do so whenever you jog to work. “See ya mum!”

 

  Rainbow coloured flowers littered your lawn, greeting you as you turn out towards the walkway. You always had a thing with flowers, a thing you would call an affinity. Whenever they are around, the sight and scent seem to fuel your energy level, bringing a smile to your face. **_Probably why I became a florist_** _._ You thought while starting a slow pace towards your second home, your _Blossom Garden_. You have set up this café selling flowers and certain floral tea and snacks ever since you and your mum moved into the small town. It was a way to spend the time you had in the day with the things you love while earning some income (not that you really needed) at the same time.

 

  “P-Please... D-Don’t hu-r-rt me…”

 

    A soft whimper echoed through a dark, alley as you jogged past. The music on your playlist just ended and you could clearly sense the fear in the cry.

 

    “Hmph, you monsters should’ve stayed in the dump where y’all belong!”

 

    “Yeah! Coming up to steal our ladies and resources, go back to hell!”

 

   “Whoever said we are gonna hurt you…?”

 

   “Let’s Dust it.”

  You didn’t realised your hands were clenched so tightly your palms started to bleed. Your legs moved on instinct. “GET. AWAY. FROM. HER.” You gritted through your teeth. Being flexible from gymnastics and a black belt in Aikido and Taekwondo, you flipped forward, cartwheeling towards the nearest attacker. You stopped at a right distance and somersaulted backwards, the tip of your sneakers landed straight up his chin, sending him flying. As soon as your right foot touched the ground, you pushed against it, using the momentum to ram against the airborne man. The impact sent him flying backwards, crashing into the other attacker as both of them fell onto the hard pavement.

 

  “Get your asses outta here. You DON’T want to know what’s gonna come next.” You huffed, giving them a deadly glare.

 

  “Y-You better watch-h out girly!” One of them spit while getting up and taking off out of the alley. You watched them scramble away, not giving away your false front until you were sure they were gone. The sight of the logo on their back made you cringe.

**_Demon Buriers_. ** Or DB in short. The biggest and most renowned monster-hate group around the town. It has been 2 years since the monsters broke out from the underground. They were so easy to be around with as their peaceful and loving qualities rarely induced any fear, even the slightest tinge from how they look like was washed away once one started talking to them. On the other hand, there were others that downright hated their presence. The sight of them fuelled their anger, later turning it into violence. There were many news reports on human-monster conflicts but it never seemed to be the fault of the former although they will clearly the one that started the conflict. Dust was usually littered across the scene, evidence of the violence ‘humane’ beings brought about.

 

  A worried cry broke your battle stance. “E-Erm… T-Thank you-u… for-r saving me-e…” You turned to see a yellow lizard? Dinosaur? Shivering as though she have seen a ghost. The sight of long cuts and blackened bruises covering the frightened creature stabbed your heart.

 

  “The pleasure is mine. I am so, so sorry you had to go through that. Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you,” your tone softened, trying not to send anymore panic attacks through the shivering monster.

  “I am (Y/N). C. (Y/N). How about yourself?”

 

  “I-I am A-Alphys…”

 

  “Such a cute name you have! Is there anyone you can contact to bring you home?”

 

  “Und- I-I do… But my p-phone…-“she let out, blushing at the comment and pointing to a barely recognisable technological mess.

 

  “You can use mine if you remember the number”

 

  “T-Thank you…”

 

  The phone didn’t ring long before a loud, worried voice blew through the speaker. Even though you couldn’t hear the entire conversation, you could pick up bits and pieces from Alphys’ side.

 

  “Undyne…. I w-was… attack-ed…- N-no no no-! I am o-okay!… A huma-n help-p me… W-Where am I-I…?” She looked around frantically, another wave of panic engulfed her as sweat trickled down her head. You smiled and gently took the phone from her. “Hello, I am _____, the human with Alphys. We are in an alley along _Sunshine Ave_ , the one right opposite a pet shop called _Companion For Life_ -“You were cut off by a shout on the other end.

  “Hey punk! Can ya stay with Alphys till I reach? Please please please please, I promise I won’t take long!”

 

 “Yeah, that’s fine but i-“

 

  “Thanks punk!”

 

  And the line went dead. You took a glance at the time on your phone. **_8:49AM. I better get to the shop soon… But I can’t leave Alphys here…_** Letting out a sigh, you turn your head to meet 2 black pupils staring back. The blush across her cheeks looked incredibly adorable as she jumped a little when you caught her staring. “S-Sorry! I-I didn’t… mean to st-tare, it’s just that… I have n-never seen a h-human so p-pretty…” Your cheeks heated up a little at the compliment. You let out a smile and let out a soft thank you when a familiar voice echoed through the alley.

 

  “NERD!” A fish-like monster turned swiftly into the alley, scooping Alphys up into her arms. “You got me worried there when you they said you haven’t reached the lab nerd!” The monster had sapphire blue scales covering her body, muscles bulging from her shoulders down through her arms and forearms. Her contrasting scarlet red hair was tied up in a tight pony tail, a few strands tucked behind her fins, the ends reaching just above her shoulders. Everything about her reminded you of a fighting fish. Beautiful to watch but dangerous when with another of its kind.

 

  “S-Sorry Undyne… ______ saved m-me from those h-humans…” Alphys mumbled, pointing a claw at you. It seemed like it was only then that the other monster noticed your existence.

 

  She eyed you suspiciously for a second before shifting Alphy to one arm and extending the other out to you. “Hey punk! I am Undyne, former captain of the Royal guards! Thanks a bunch for saving Alphys!” You took her hand only to have it strongly grabbed and squeezed. With all your might, you tried your best to return the handshake. “I like you already punk!” Her grin displayed sharp rows of teeth, lined up perfectly as though she had braces on before. It was indeed contagious, letting out a playful laughter yourself. “Can’t say I don’t! Anyways, I reeaaaaaallllyy have to get going, my flower babies are waiting for me! Catch you two another time, toodles! ~” You quickly picked up your jogging pace again, not noticing your two new friends calling your name.

 

  _**Monsters definitely had better hearts than humans.**_

 

  After ten minutes at a steadily increasing pace, you reached the door step of your second home. Yup, your shop was complete with living spaces upstairs in case your mum wanted to visit and gets tired along the way. Although it was enough to live in, she preferred staying in the other home. Unlocking the doors, you went to take a quick shower to rinse off all the perspiration and settled in the new set of clothes from your bag pack. With a little cleaning of the counter and a few brewing equipment, _Blossom Garden is open for business._

  “Hmm I would recommend the Rooibos Tea for your lil’ one Mrs Hillon,” giving a warm smile while serving one of your regulars. “It has high anti-oxidant qualities and helps your body absorb iron which is essential considering this is the … 6th month? Not to mention it’s also great for your skin!” “I knew I could count on you _____ to recommend what’s best, you would definitely be one of the first to know when she’s due.” Mrs Hillon replied, one hand gently stroking her swelling tummy. The radiant feeling you ‘saw’ emitting from her was one that you always loved. It felt so warm, so hopeful. **_So loving_.** It was halfway through the late afternoon as the seemingly never ending customers dies down. Some bought flowers while others stayed to savour some tea and pastries. The lively atmosphere suddenly became dead silent when the bell chimed, signalling the arrival of another customer.

 

  Not just any customer. A monster.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  It was the first time you see a skeleton monster. He had a crack that ran through the top right of his skull, reaching the eye socket. Another from the left socket down to his mouth. The pin-prick glow from his left eye was yellow, reminding you of sunflowers. A black leather raider jacket with a fur trim collar round the neck covered a white undershirt underneath. There was a Pirate like skull patched on the chest and two pockets on the lower part of the jacket, laced with red linings, one pocket oddly shaped with something inside. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans that had his pelvis jutting out from the top and a pair of black boots to compliment his style. As he pointed towards an empty table, you noticed holes where the middle of his palms should be. **_How did he ever get that?_** Beside him was a small child that reached just under his hips. They had bobbed hazelnut brown hair, bangs neatly ending above their squinted eyes. They wore a purple and pink striped shirt and a pair of brown khaki shorts.

 

   _**Never thought I would be able to meet not one, not two, but three monsters in a day!**_

 

  You looked around the shop over the counter, not surprised to see a few unhappy glares. Some left the shop in a hurry while some just went back to doing their own things. Thankfully the pair didn’t seem to really pay much mind to the unsettling attention as they walked up to you. It was only when they were just in front of the counter that you realised the skeleton was rather tall, almost a head taller, or should you say, a _skull_ taller. **_Haha._**

 

  “Mind sharing the joke sweetheart?” A deep, hollow voice caught you in your fits. A light blush coated your cheeks at the pet name as you straighten up to greet them.     

 

  “S-Sorry, probably a f-florist thing. Anything I can get you two daisies?”

 

  “Yup, you”

 

  The heat rising to your face got slightly worst from there. **Those words… They seem so familiar… but I don’t “see” the uncomfortable intent from it…**

**_I am so not going to be beaten at this game!_ **

  “U? ... Ah~ sir… might you be referring to Uva Ursi? Don’t mind me prying but is it possible for skeletal monsters to have unitary tract infections that would need such a herb to reduce accumulations of uric acid and relieve the pain of kidney stones?” Giving the monster a playful wink and a smirk. **_Beat that!_**

Sure enough, the skeleton was clearly taken aback with an expression of disbelief and a light shade of yellow dusting across his face but later let out a chuckle shaking his head. “I suppose I was beaten to my own game huh kid.” The child at his side was definitely having the time of their life, bending over clutching their stomach as they let out a silent laughing fit.

 

  “Name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton.” **_Sans… isn’t that a font? Reminds me of- …_** “And this smiling skin of energy is-“ The child swiftly cut his introduction short and began to sign their name with their hands. Thankfully, you had learnt ASL back in school to help your deaf classmate with his learning.  **[Frisk!]**

   

_”_ Pleasure to meet you C. _____.”

 

  “Wait how did you know-“

 

  As if sensing your confusion, Sans raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter, pointing a bony finger towards you. **_Do skeletons even have eyebrows?_ ** Following his finger, you remembered your tag. “Oh silly me, it has always been on my apron that I forgot it even existed. So what does your tummy crave for today?” Sans thought for a bit before looking at Frisk who simply signed: **[Something sweet would be nice!].**

“How about some Raspberry Rose Hibiscus tea and strawberry cheesecake to take on your sweet tooth?” Smiling as they nodded enthusiastically.

 

  You prepared their order, a set each, and the duo went back to the table Sans pointed out earlier to savour their meal. You watched their reactions when they took the first bites, clearly satisfied with your recommendation and went on to talk between themselves. It was a very heart-warming scene to witness between human and monster, much more between a child and a skeleton monster about twice their size. **_If only all humans could feel the same as Frisk about monsters…_** Letting out a sigh as you went back to cleaning up for the day.

 

   “Your presence is not welcomed here!”

 

  You immediately turned to face the direction of the outburst to see a woman, who you remember was Mrs Malvet, swinging her arms around while standing in front of Sans. He simply looked at her, not even faltering at her offensive statement. Conflicts was one of the last things you wanted in the shop. Leaving whatever you were doing, you walk towards the dispute, quickening your footsteps when you noticed the lady raising her right hand. **_This can’t be good._**

****

*PIAK* The deafening sound of hand meeting face echoed through the shop. You tried your best not to show the intensity of the pain that lingered where the hand slapped you and smiled at the utterly shocked woman. “I am very sorry Mrs Malvet but here in Blossom Garden, we strictly do not encourage violence in our premises. Anyone who is of a disturbance to the other patrons here would be asked to leave immediately.” You tried your best to keep the smile on and not show any hesitation in your words. You could tell Sans and Frisk was equally shocked as they shifted from their seats slightly towards you. “________! Are you on the side of those things? Do you even know what they can do to you? To us humans? They are dangerous with those magic or whatever they have! They are called monsters for a reason you know!” Mrs Malvet exclaimed, her face was red, fuming with anger. A slight annoyance at her ignorance built up in you. “They have done nothing wrong ever since they entered here and I believe even my flowers enjoyed their presence. I am sorry Mrs Malvet but I once again have to ask you to leave.”

 

  The angry woman gritted her teeth, obviously not giving up. Her eyes darted to your right. She turned to take the cup of tea she was drinking and threw it directly at Frisk. You were quick to notice and stepped in front of the child. The contents in the patterned porcelain cup seeped through your apron and blouse, scalding the skin underneath. The cup hit the wooden floor and shattered into a thousand pieces, some cutting the exposed skin above your ankles, leaving a bloody mess of cuts. Wincing, you kept the smile on and gestured towards the door. Groaning in disbelief, she grabbed her belongings and stomped out of the shop, slamming the door as she left.

 

  Although you could feel the blood trickling down your calves, you were more worried for Frisk. “Are you alright sweetie? Did any of it cut you?” You hastily lowered yourself, not noticing the pain that shot through you when you bend your knees. Your hands frantically checked Frisk to make sure they were okay. They wore a worried expression and quickly signed **[I am fine ______. T-Thank you for protecting me, but your wounds…!].** They clutched your relatively larger hands tightly, trying to convince you that they weren’t hurt, glancing at your legs.

 

  It was then that reality struck. And boy did it strike hard. It was as if the effect from anaesthetic wore off and all the pain that was numbed came all at once. Your legs felt weak as you grimaced at the sight of white flats slowly turning red from the blood flowing down your legs. A pair of strong yet gentle hands broke your trance. “Hey ______, do you have a first-aid kid or something? Let me patch you up.”

 

  “I do in the back but I heal fast and I can do it by my-“ Sans didn’t even let you have a chance to resist as he pushed a chair under you and sat you down on it. “I shall leave her to you to watch kid,” Frisk saluted with a wide smile signing a **[Roger!]**. As much as you didn’t want to trouble them, your legs don’t seem to cooperate. You finally gave up and slumped back on the chair, earning you a chuckle from behind you. “It’s in the bottom left most drawer of the shelf just when you go up the stairs,” you let out pointing to a flight of steps up to your living space.

 

  You didn’t even realise the bony hands that were on your shoulders were gone. Still pointing at the stairway, you blinked and saw the skeleton already walking up. The smell of ozone lingered in the air around you as you just gasp in shock. “W-Wasn’t he here just a moment a-” Turning to Frisk only to be let out a shriek at the sudden presence beside you.

 

  “I barely left for a minute and you are already thinking about me sweetheart?” There Sans was, with the fist-aid box in one hand, a smirk plastered on his face. “Y-You… Can teleport?! You gotta be kidding me.”

 

  “Well isn’t magic rather magical~ Though I must say, your reaction was rather … _Humerus_.” _**Oh he didn’t just-**_ “ _Tibia_ honest, that’s what most say,” you countered. “Nice one sugar. As much as I would start a war, there are things to settle first.” Sans took another chair and sat, signalling for you to raise your feet. You hesitated, the blood would definitely stain his pants. Noticing your hesitation, he bent down and gently lifted your feet so that it rested comfortably on his femur. To your relief, most of the blood had dried up, the cuts also seemed to have closed up a little.

 

  “You weren’t joking about being a fast healer.”

 

  “Natural ability I had from the day I walked the Earth.” You proudly stated.

 

  “Why did you do that?”

 

  “W-What?” the question catching you off guard.

 

  “Take the slap for me. Protect Frisk from the shattering cup. We just met and I’m a monster. There’s no reason for you to help neither of us from that old hag.” Not looking at you when he asked, Sans removed your blood-soaked flats and began cleaning the gruesome stains that painted your pale skin.

 

  You sat in silence for a while longer to gather your thoughts while he bandaged your ankles up to your calves, neatly going round your slender legs, looking up when he was done to wait for your answer.

 

  “I didn’t think about why I did it frankly saying, I just did. My body just reacted on its own… I mean, Mrs Malvet’s hands would probably be in bad shape if I didn’t come between you two,” rolling your eyes slightly with a sarcastic grin. “And I would never live it down if I let this cuuuteeee lil’ kiddo get hurt!” Leaving a light bap on their nose, leaving them in giggles. Your expression soften at the sight. _**How could anyone even think about hurting them…**_ “My mum told me when I was younger that monsters used to thrive above ground with humans. Only to be banished underground by us inhumane beings…” Looking back at Sans, you continued.

 

  “It is my wish that humans and monsters can live side by side once again.”

 

  Another silence filled the shop as your words slowly seeped in before you realised your feet was still resting on Sans. “Oh-h my gosh s-orry!” You fumbled over your words, hastily retracting your legs towards yourself. “Erm… Frisky do you want to choose some flowers to bring home? You can choose some from the displays there and I will wrap them up. Take it as an apology for letting you two experience… that,” giving Frisk a pleading look to get you out of the awkward situation. Fortunately they caught on quickly and nodded before bouncing to the colourful display of natural wonders.

 

 “Thanks sugar, we really need more of you in the world,” a familiar tinge of yellow dusted across Sans face as he spoke while looking at Frisk bounce away. You weren’t sure whether it’s his voice or his words but you could feel or ‘see’ the amount of gratitude and weight that sentence held. You couldn’t imagine what the monsters have been through ever since they came up to the surface.

 

  It wasn’t long before Frisk came back with a mixture of Purple Monte Casino, White Asiatic Lilies, Yellow roses and Blue Delphiniums. “Woah, I see someone has an eye for flowers,” raising your brows with a grin. “Lemme help you wrap that up,” you said as you took the beauty from their hands and went back to the counter. After wrapping the flowers up in a laced-patterned plastic followed by a purple wrapper and a grain coloured string to tie it up, you picked up a box from the display on the counter, put it in your pocket and headed back. **_He definitely needs this_. ** What you didn’t know was that a shard of the broken cup have flew a table away from the scene, causing your feet to slip backwards, sending your upper body helplessly falling in the other direction.

 

  You braced yourself for the impact but it never came. Instead you landed on a soft fur-like surface, partially on a firm support. Strong and gentle hands held your back to give you better stability. You watched as the flowers slipped out of your grip and flew across the store to be caught by Frisk. They beamed with pride and gave you two thumbs up to show that the bouquet was fine.

 

  “Falling for me already flower babe?” Sans said with an amused voice. You couldn’t help but blush at the situation and pouted slightly. “Must you turn every opportunity you get into a cheeky one?”

 

  “Can’t help it, it’s deep rooted in my … _Bones_.”

 

  “Oh god… NO SANS!” You groan in disgust though unable to hold back a giggle. “I will let you win on that one.”

 

  “Naturally”

 

  You let out another groan and took out a box from your pocket. You tapped the bulge in his right pocket of his jacket. “You smoke don’t you?” you made it seem more like a statement rather than a question. “And how did you know?” You could tell Sans was pleasantly surprised.

 

  “Observation. The automatic actions you do subconsciously like bringing your fingers to your lip- teeth like right now,”

 

  Sans looked at you for a moment and then down to his fingers that he didn’t realise was at his mouth. “I am glad you took note of the “No Smoking” sign outside although I never thought a skeleton could smoke.”

 

  He laughed at your statement. “To think you would observe me so attentively, makes me feel honoured. I suppose I don’t have lungs to actually keep them in but it’s more of a habit that I picked up in the underground. I mean what can I say, it just flows through me.”

 

  Giggling to yourself while shaking your head, you replied: “Well then, let me recommend a product you can only find here in Blossom Garden. Presenting… The _Scentinizer_!” You took out the box from your pocket dramatically and presented the product as if it was gold. “It was something my mother invented back when my dad was still around… It was because his habit of smoking affected her health greatly and she thought ‘why not use flowers as a substitute’!” Your heart warmed at the memory of your mother telling you about the history of _Scentinizer_. “It is a way for smokers to slowly cut the habit of smoking and to keep their love ones from the effects of being around them. Don’t worry, these are not weeds.” You went on to telling them about all the benefits of it as if it was second nature to you, which it was since you were proud of your mother’s invention.

 

  “And it would definitely be good for Frisk since they seem to be always around you- Oh my, sorry for blabbering! It just that-” You were cut off by Frisk’s hands cupping your mouth.

 

  **[We can tell you love your mum very much ______.]**

 

  Red painted your face once again when you realised how much you have been talking. You wanted to apologise again when Sans interjected.

 

  “I shall give you a point for this gift. So ______2, Sans 1.” He spoke as he took the box from you, replacing his own pack of cigarettes in the pocket.

 

  “What? we are keeping scores now?” You smirked.

 

  “May the cheekiest of all be crowned.”

 

  “Well I will give you a point for even thinking of such a cheeky game and I definitely want to start on a levelled ground.”

 

  “Alright, _______ 2, Sans 2 it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Its a rather lengthy first chapter but I did not want to break it up... Like i mention before, i can't promise i can update very regularly but i will definitely try my best! Comments and criticism are welcome owo!~


End file.
